westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Host
In the HBO series ''Westworld'', a Host is an artificially created being, an android or artificially created animal. All of the animals (except for flies) in Westworld are hosts. In the early years of the park, hosts were mostly mechanical, comprising a metallic endoskeleton with mechanical joints covered by an external layer of flesh-like material. In more recent years, hosts have been constructed primarily of a material that more closely imitates biological bone and tissue, internally and externally. This tissue deteriorates over time in inactive hosts — when the cooling system in Cold Storage stops functioning properly, for instance, the hosts are said to smell bad.Ashley Stubbs, "The Original"Man in Black in "Contrapasso" The manufacturing process for these late-model hosts appears to use an advanced version of 3D printing technology. The hosts are built and programmed to act out both storylines and narratives in the park by interacting with each other and with guests. They were designed to be incapable of hurting any living non-host. They are the creations of Arnold and Dr. Robert Ford. Hosts - An Introduction Guests are allowed to use a host in any way they choose — including committing violent actions that result in a host's injury or death. Guests are guaranteed privacy in their interactions with hosts, although Season 2 Episode 1 revealed that at least some hosts are programmed to record the full extent of a guest's experiences with them, including the guest's DNA (likely obtained through the exchange of bodily fluids during sexual activity). ]] While hosts are not meant to recall past loops and previous builds, Angela, Teddy, Maeve, and Dolores have demonstrated the ability to recall memories of events that occurred in prior loops. It is uncertain what other hosts, if any, possess this ability. According to Elsie Hughes, as a safety measure hosts are designed to interpret as dreams any memories that are accidentally left behind because an employee forgot to "wipe" a host's memory. In the episode "Chestnut", Maeve Millay was said by Elsie to have some bodily discomfort. Maeve was subsequently found to have an MRSA infection in her abdomen (most probably due to surgical site contamination.) Also in "Contrapasso", the Man in Black" said that hosts used to be mechanical but that now they are biological. He believes this change was made to reduce costs, unlike the official explanation for the change. Hosts have the ability, by design, to engage in any sexual behavior that humans can. During the later years of the park in season one, hosts were supposed to have a "weapons privilege" in order to fire or use a weapon. Host Dolores Abernathy was unable to fire a gun in one part of episode, The Stray. However, near the end of this episode, she was shown to somehow have been able to fire a weapon twice at the outlaw Rebus, who was terrorizing her in her barn. She has also been shown using a handgun very effectively against the Confederados in Pariah during "Contrapasso", and again against Confederados in "The Well-Tempered Clavier". Construction Details Hosts are all built with an explosive in their C6 vertebra (the second to last vertebra in the neck). This explosive will detonate if a host leaves the boundaries of the park.Maeve Millay, Trace Decay The explosive cannot be removed, but if a host requires a "full rebuild" it can be reconstructed using a C6 vertebra that does not have an explosive in it. Maeve Millay forces a full rebuild without an explosive C6 by destroying her body in a fire, along with Hector Escaton. Jonathan Nolan has revealed a few things about the hosts' bodies:http://www.ew.com/article/2016/11/13/westworld-interview-bernard-clementine * "Their construction and their power source" is something that will be explored in Season Two. * "Hosts are closer to biological than they are to mechanical, but they don’t suffer brain death the same way we do." * "They’re largely indistinguishable from human beings", but with some important differences: ** "Their brains don’t require oxygen — which leads to interesting possibilities". ** "They don't suffer brain death the same way we do". ** "Their cognition is controllable and malleable". ** "On a structural level, they can’t be killed in the same way you and I can". ** Their "brains" are not as fragile as human brains, and are protected by what Felix called a cortical shield (in the episode "The Bicameral Mind"). ** Their "brains" are more powerful than human brains (Felix tells Maeve this). In the first episode of Season 2, hosts are shown to carry an intra-cranial data storage module, capable of recording video, audio, experiential data and a guest's DNA. The module — roughly the size of a baseball and shaped somewhat like a wafer-cup ice cream cone — can be extracted surgically and inserted into an external device's reader port for offline downloading. Relationships with Hosts Many guests are said to become emotionally attached to and involved with hosts, though some guests, such as Logan, enjoy tormenting, maiming, and even killing them. Dr. Ford enjoys visits with one of his deactivated hosts named Old Bill (who is stored on floor B83), as well as the first generation hosts who are simulacra of his family. Dr. Ford has full control over the hosts, including the animal hosts; with a movement of his index finger and/or a voice command he can pause dozens of hosts. At one point, Hughes steals a kiss from Clementine while the host is in Analysis Mode.The Original Felix Lutz, a Body Shop employee in the Livestock Management division, is captivated by the host Maeve Millay, and he risks losing his job by showing her around the Mesa Hub (the reason he did so is not explicitly explained by dialogue).The Adversary Hosts are programmed to be incapable of causing permanent damage to a human. Firearms in the park feature low-velocity technology (like being shot with paintball rounds). These rounds, while lethal to other hosts, are merely painful and surprising to new guests — but veteran visitors to the park like the Man in Black have grown accustomed to the impact. There are various difficulty levels within the park, and the further a guest gets from Sweetwater, to places like Pariah, the more harm can come to them. In the 'early years' of the park when Logan visited Pariah, he was beaten by hosts. But, even at the fringes of the park, hosts cannot kill humans. (The DiscoverWestworld.com website claims that: "You won’t be in any physical danger at Westworld" and "you will never be in any risk of bodily harm".) The park has other safety measures to prevent human guests from being harmed. One of these is the Good Samaritan™ reflex programmed into every host. Some hosts are also presumably instructed to aid humans who are harmed in accidents (e.g. if a human trips down a flight of stairs or falls off a horse and hits his head, the hosts will rush to help the human). Another safety measure is having a 10-to-1 ratio of hosts to guests, so that hosts can help and intervene if there is trouble. At the end of "The Bicameral Mind," hosts are observed to be suddenly capable of harming and killing non-host humans. Season 2 Episode 1 explained that, as part of his "Journey Into Night" narrative, Ford programmed the hosts to "read" all biological humans as hosts, effectively subverting their no-harm safety protocol. Dolores appears to be the first host to act upon this new narrative — and the duality of her merged Dolores/Wyatt personality — first by violently assaulting the Man in Black, and then by shooting Ford in the back of the head, execution-style, during the unveiling of his narrative to Delos board members and their guests. Hosts' Narratives When the parks are operating within normal parameters, at least some hosts are given a narrative to follow, though it may be that all hosts follow a narrative. Lee Sizemore is the park's head of the Narrative Division and the employees in this division write the story lines. As the park's director, Dr. Ford is the only one with the authority to veto a narrative.Chestnut Cognition The Delos corporation does not appear to want the Hosts to be truly conscious and self-aware.Supported by Charlotte Hale's comments to Lee Sizemore in "The Bicameral Mind" There are several possible reasons for this: # Delos may not think self-aware Hosts are an actual possibility, they may not have even considered it; # because "killing," maiming, torturing, and raping Hosts would then be cruel;Not supported by any evidence, but a theoretical possibility. # the Hosts would remember the humans' actions and, possibly, retaliate;Supported by Elsie Hughes' comment "You imagine how fucked we'd be if these poor assholes ever remembered what the guests do to them?" in "Chestnut" # because truly self conscious and self-aware Hosts would be difficult and expensive to develop, and this level of sophistication isn't needed — the hosts only need to mimic self-awareness; # because truly self-conscious and self-aware Hosts would be counter-productive and inhibit the Guest experience. Guests and their families need to know that they are not killing, having sex with, and abusing truly self-aware beings.Supported by Lee Sizemore's comment "This place works because the guests know the hosts aren't real." in "The Original" Arnold theorized that he could create consciousness by guiding a Host through levels of increasing complexity: memory, improvisation, self-interest, and then finally an internal monologue through which consciousness would be achieved. While hosts are in their behavior loops, they are simply following pre-programmed decision-tree branches, and cannot learn from prior experiences, even on a sub-conscious level. On at least two occasions (by Arnold, and then in "The Original" by Ford) some Hosts have been programmed with an update which includes a class of gestures called Reveries, fleeting sub-conscious memories of prior loops, which leads to basic improvisation — Ford states that this was in the hope it would help them refine their behavior to be more realistic. Giving a Host true longstanding memory, however, gives them a coherent set of experiences to draw upon; this seems to lead to distinct personalities, self awareness and actions taken in their own self-interest. Given that it was Arnold who first gave Hosts Reveries, it's possible that self-awareness, and not added realism, was the intention of Reveries. This theory is given more weight when Ford explains to Bernard his key insight into the human condition: suffering. Ford believes that it is through suffering that humans gain greater awareness of themselves, learn from their mistakes, and grow. But suffering is a double-edged sword: for some, it can lead to self-awareness (i.e., finding the "center of the maze"); for others, madness (stuck at the "edge of the maze"). Ford believed that allowing hosts to recall their past suffering through Reveries would help jolt them toward consciousness and self-actualization. A key difference between Hosts and humans is that their memories do not degrade over time, as the memories stored in biological human brains do. In some cases this appears to significantly affect their perception of time: hosts experience all of the sensations from a memory with perfect accuracy, this may mean that they cannot distinguish past events from what is happening in the present. Hosts who have flashes of memory from prior loops may experience them as multiple overlapping audio-visual hallucinations: seeing memories of people who aren't there, or a current attacker bringing up such vivid memories of a prior attacker that their images overlap. (This is supported by Dolores' experiences in the barn, when she eventually shot one of her attackers.) It may also be difficult for Hosts to distinguish between prior events which occurred in two separate loops. Attribute Matrix The Attribute Matrix represents the attributes that comprise a host's personality, and can be modified via a control panel app on a tablet. The existence of this matrix was revealed in the episode, "The Adversary," although Maeve's "Aggression" attribute was changed in a previous episode by employees in the Narrative Division, in an attempt to improve her success rate with guests. Two of Maeve's other attributes, "Perception" and "Emotional Acuity" were changed by Elsie and a Behavior technician in the same episode. Attribute Matrix.png|Part of Maeve Millay's Attribute Matrix, as seen in "The Adversary". The Attribute Matrix is presented as a multi-variable spider chart, where each attribute can be given a value between 1 and 20. (It may be that the lower limit is 0 rather than 1, as the attribute with a value of 1 in this image, "Cruelty", does not appear to be set at the lowest level possible.) While the attributes on this screen — Attribute Group 01 — govern personality traits, there are other known attributes which are not shown in this configuration group. Presumably, a second group governs such attributes as physical traits. For example, Maeve Millay asks for her sensitivity to pain to be reduced, but there doesn't seem to be an attribute on this screen which would affect that. Yet when Maeve takes Felix's control tablet in The Bicameral Mind, she is able to recalibrate the Pain Sensitivity thresholds of Hector Escaton and Armistice via a vertical slider control. Other attributes such as Mortality Response and Aggression also have slider controls on this screen. Moreover, Elsie mentions the unexposed attributes "Perception" and "Emotional Acuity" when she has Maeve in Diagnostics ("Open up her primaries"). Those traits are not so much associated with personality as is, say, Charm; rather, they are components that make up the host's IQ (Intelligence Quotient) and EQ (Emotional Quotient), and so they might also appear in a different group, able to be recalibrated via slider controls. Screenshot - 4 26 2018 , 9 55 55 AM.png|Maeve recalibrates Hector's and Armistice's Pain Sensitivity thresholds The attributes listed in Group 01 are: * Bulk Apperception: A host's overall intelligence; it means the process of understanding something in terms of previous experience ("the process by which new experience is assimilated to and transformed by the residuum of past experience of an individual to form a new whole" - Dagobert D. Runes). * Candor: Propensity to speak honestly and unreservedly * Vivacity: Propensity to be energetic and high-spirited * Coordination: Ability to operate gracefully in the physical environment * Meekness: Propensity to defer or submit when confronted with challenge or aggression * Humility: Propensity to exhibit a lack of egotistical affectation and arrogance * Cruelty: Propensity to inflict unnecessary pain or harm upon other creatures * Self Preservation: Propensity to protect oneself over the welfare of others * Patience: Ability to delay immediate gratification for future gain * Decisiveness: Ability to choose a course of action despite risk and incomplete information * Imagination: Ability to think creatively, beyond a literal interpretation of facts * Curiosity: Propensity to seek out new experiences and knowledge * Aggression: Propensity to engage in offensive (as opposed to defensive) actions * Loyalty: Propensity to remain steadfast or allegiant to a person or principle * Empathy: Ability to identify vicariously with another's thoughts, experiences, or feelings * Tenacity: Propensity to display resolve and not be easily discouraged * Courage: Propensity to display moral strength despite the risk to oneself * Sensuality: Propensity to act to please bodily senses * Charm: Ability to enthrall or be persuasive through force of personality * Humor: Ability to speak or act with comedic intent, and respond to it from others Some of these personality attributes are diametrically constrained — for instance, Meekness is the inverse of Aggression, Cruelty precludes Empathy, and Self Preservation implies a lack of Courage. From a design perspective, such oppositional attributes would be best handled by requiring the control panel to automatically decrease one attribute (or limit its range) when its contradictory attribute is increased, to prevent creating personality disorders. Known Hosts This is a list of some characters that are known to be hosts. It's not maintained as a definitive list. *Armistice In service *Bernard Lowe In Service: built by Ford as a simulacrum of Arnold. *Old Clementine Decommissioned, replaced by New Clementine. Old Clementine shot the MiB during "The Bicameral Mind". *Deputy Foss In service *Deputy Roe Unknown *Dolores The oldest host in service (built by Arnold).Ford, The Original *Hector Escaton In service *Holden In service *Homestead Girl In service *Kissy In service (unlikely to appear again due to the death of the actor). *Lawrence's Daughter In service *Lawrence In service *Little Boy In service: a simulacrum of a Robert Ford as a child (built by Arnold). *Maeve Millay In service *Old Bill Decommissioned: the second-oldest host. *Old Peter Abernathy Decommissioned, replaced by New Peter Abernathy, thought to have been used by Lee Sizemore to transport information out of the park - but was missing from Cold Storage along with all of the other stored hosts when Sizemore checked there during "The Bicameral Mind". *Rebus In service *Sheriff Pickett In service after recent repair *Sheriff Reed In service *Slim In service *Teddy Flood In service *Tenderloin In service *Old Walter Decommissioned, replaced by New Walter. *Wyatt In service *The Woodcutter Destroyed Creation of Hosts creating hosts.jpg|Creation of a male host Creating_Host_new.jpg Host_creations_1.jpg Hosts in Analysis Mode Maeve Host.jpg|'Maeve'|link=Maeve_Millay Clementine the host.jpg|'Clementine'|link=Clementine Peter abernathy as host.png|'Peter Abernathy'|link=Peter_Abernathy References de:Host fr:Hôte es:Anfitrión Category:Definitions Category:Objects